


Cold...

by llyfrannoddach



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Ficlet, Gen, Guns mention, Kohakus perspective, Major Character Injury, PLEASE READ TAGS, TW//Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyfrannoddach/pseuds/llyfrannoddach
Summary: Kohaku’s perspective during the end of z=188. Please read the tags cause this is angsty.Kohaku realises something
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cold...

**Author's Note:**

> Aha,,,pls don’t kill me.,,
> 
> I really enjoyed this chapter! So I whipped a short little fic up. 👍 enjoy!

Kohaku lay on the grass, her breaths laboured and short. Each inhale and exhale stung. The grass around her was dampened by her, Hyoga, and Tsukasa’s blood. The tips of her fingers were stained red with the battle team’s futile efforts at going up against Stanley’s group. 

Tsukasa’s heavy breaths were barely audible, but Kohaku couldn't even hear or feel the rustling of the cold grass. Was the wind even strong enough to disturb the grass and the leaves? Kohaku’s senses had numbed, she couldn’t feel any sort of breeze. All she could feel was cold. A freezing, numbing, cold. 

How long had they been lying in the dirt? Bleeding out...watching the day turn into evening which then turned to night…

It hurt. She wasn't even sure if Hyoga and Tsukasa were still alive. Heck, was she? Glancing over at her abandoned weapon, Kohaku realised something.

They made her’s, Hyoga’s, and Tsukasa’s weapons using science. But these weapons...the weapons that shot projectiles at such high speeds that not even she could see where they were going. The weapons that ploughed through her and her comrades...and countless people before them. 

Kohaku finally understood why Tsukasa and Hyoga wanted to destroy the weapons of science. The weapons that make killing...so very easy.

She understands now….why they wanted to destroy science.

Science is terrifying.

Kohaku closed her eyes. Letting the night’s cold air relax her muscles.

Her back felt so cold...colder than the winter’s frost. 

Colder than any other battle. 

Colder than she’d ever experienced before.

A foreign, painful, cold.


End file.
